1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a protective liner assembly in the form of an elongated protective strip formed of a flexible plastic or like material capable of being rolled upon itself and into a roll, and thereby, defining a stored position. Alternatively, the elongated protective strip may be selectively oriented in an operative position which conforms to the dimension and configuration of a plurality of exposed surface portions of a fascia board, strip or like fascia member, which is to be protected. Interconnection of the protective liner strip to the exposed surface portions of the fascia member is accomplished without the use of nails, staples or other conventional penetrating connectors, and more in particular, through the use of an adhesive or like composition, which provides an at least partially sealed engagement between the inner, contact face of the elongated protective strip and the exposed surface portions of the fascia board or like member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of many homes and other buildings, fascia boards, strips or like fascia members are utilized to improve the exterior, aesthetic appearance of the building being constructed. Typically, fascia members are located so as to overly, and thereby, hide areas such as rafters, roof truss ends, etc. Fascia members are conventionally used to trim the upper surfaces of a vertical wall, and typically, a number of fascia boards are assembled in either a linear or angular orientation therealong, with the result that a plurality of end joints or seams are defined by the positioning or substantially abutting engagement of corresponding ends of the individual, cooperatively disposed, fascia boards or members. However, it is not uncommon for such end joints to be misaligned, with the result that a gap or space will exist between the engaging ends of the correspondingly positioned fascia members, which thereby causes the ends to be exposed to the weather and all of the various weather conditions. As one example, this exposed joint or seam is susceptible to seepage by rain water or the like, which in turn, results in potential rotting or other deterioration, in that the fascia members are normally formed of wood. Such deterioration not only affects the fascia members but also other, correspondingly or adjacently positioned building components, which the fascia members are supposed to protect.
In order to solve the problems associated with the deterioration of fascia members, especially in the vicinity of end joints or seams, conventional methods comprise the sealing of such joint or seam areas, using some type of known sealing compound. Such sealing methods and techniques have not been effective as evidenced by the common and frequent deterioration of the fascia members, particularly at the location of the end joints.
In an effort to overcome the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional construction techniques, particularly relating to the utilization and protection of fascia members, fascia assemblies have been designed which include sheathing or overlying panels, made of sheet metal or similar, relatively non-corrosive material. However, these attempts have generally been unsuccessful in that the underlying, wood material fascia members, and particularly, the end joints or seals between correspondingly disposed fascia members, are not adequately sealed and are, therefore, still susceptible to deterioration from exposure to harsh weather conditions. In addition, the attachment of such metal sheet material to the fascia member is normally accomplished through the use of nails, staples, or other somewhat conventional connectors of the type which penetrate both the metal sheet and the fascia member, itself. The penetration by nails or other conventional connectors is known, however, to add to the problem of deterioration, since water will have a tendency to leak into the fascia member at the site of penetration of the nail. Moreover, nails or like conventional connectors do not provide for any reliable kind of "sealing engagement" between the inner surface of the metal sheet protector and the exposed surface of the fascia member. As such, water will have a tendency to pass between the inner surface of the protective cover and the outer surface of the fascia member, since a true sealing engagement is not accomplished therebetween.
Accordingly, there is a need in the construction industry for a protective liner assembly which overlies the exposed surface portions of a fascia board or like fascia member, almost without regard to its configuration or dimension, and particularly but not limited to, the vicinity of end joints or seams where abutting ends of the fascia member engage one another. Any such protective liner assembly should also be readily usable in the repair of fascia members already installed on a building structure. Further, any such protective liner assembly should be formed of a water proof or water resistant material that is capable of securely engaging the exposed surface portions of the fascia member in a manner which does not compromise the fascia surfaces, so as to prevent or at least significantly reduce rotting or other deterioration. More specifically, the inner, contact face of any such protective liner assembly for fascia members should sealingly engage the exposed surfaces of the fascia members so as prevent the seepage of water therebetween. Also, the material from which the protective liner assembly is formed should be readily suited for being painted or otherwise finished to reflect a variety of trim colors, styles or finishes that are or will be utilized on a building structure. Further, the material from which any such protective liner assembly is formed would ideally have sufficient flexibility to be oriented or disposed on a roll so as to define a stored position having a reduced volume to facilitate either the storage and/or packaging thereof, and further, should be capable of being selectively oriented in an operative and protective position on or about one or more fascia members. Finally, the installation of any such protective liner assembly in the operative and protective position should be both very quick and easy, while at the same time, requiring the use of only a couple of household tools.